


Confessions of a stormy night

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Hook makes an appearance, Sharing a Bed, Smut, WoodenSwan brotp, but it's only one scene and he got what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: Set in season 6, wishverse episode, after they lose the portal because of nightmare!Robin.Upon Emma's suggestion, they end up spending the night at the house where David lived with his mother so they could hide from Henry and think of a way to return to Storybrooke. During a stormy night they end up sharing much more than their fear of thunder or horror movies.Eventually they find a way back to Storybrooke, to their family and where they can finally live the love story they were destined from the beginning.





	Confessions of a stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another of my season 6 fixes, and I hope you guys enjoy this one too. 
> 
> Thanks for my amazing beta, Ray! I loved work with you for our second year. You're the best!  
Danny, thanks for your help babe. 
> 
> Lin, I loved that you choose my story as an artist! This made me SO happy! 
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy it.

Emma and Regina walked attentively to any sound other than the animals in the forest. They were grateful for the haze that covered their escape when Henry appeared, but they were walking for a few hours without destination since they couldn't return to Snow's castle or to Regina's castle, for there would surely be guards waiting for them, without mentioning Henry himself.

Emma noticed that the brunette was a little more alert as the sky darkened denouncing that a storm would soon be coming, but went on quietly beside her for a few more minutes. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable, but Emma wasn't a person that liked silence and it was already making her uncomfortable. She knew the brunette was confused by Robin's appearance as they were about to jump through the portal, but she hated to see her like this, especially for something that wasn't real, and Emma also knew that Henry's hatred for her in this world was hurting her much more than Regina was letting on, and that might bother her more than the archer. She remembered when she arrived at Storybrooke brought by Henry and how her heart broke every time she saw him mistreat Regina, now however, she wanted to kick the boy's ass, taking advantage of this not being real and that wouldn't have serious consequences for them.

"Regina." Emma stopped, leaning against one of the trees.

"What is it now, Emma?" The brunette turned to her with a tired expression.

"I was thinking... my father lived in a simple cabin before he became a prince, didn't he?"

"Yes." She raised her eyebrows intrigued. "But I don't see how this is important now. Are you trying to connect with your family's past now?"

"Few are the people who know the truth about him, so not many know where he lived before he became Prince Charming." Emma smiled triumphantly. "Maybe we can hide there until tomorrow."

"I just want to get out of here, Emma." Regina took a deep breath and leaned against a tree beside her. "I want to go back to Storybrooke where our son doesn't hate me and-" She trailed off, shaking her head. "I just want to leave."

"I want to, too, Regina." Emma approached her. "But I don't think we'll be able to get out of here today, and from what I can tell, soon there will be a storm. We have nowhere else to go and I don't intend to be among the trees when the rain comes."

"Even if we can go there, we don't have any food, and I don't know if we've got blankets to handle the frozen cold during a storming night, Emma."

"We have magic, we can magic any food, and as for the cold, this heavy cloak should be of some use." Emma shrugged.

"Since when do we use magic to eat?" Regina raised her eyebrow defiantly.

"Perhaps Henry told me that you tried to buy him with food when he didn't accept your magic soon after I broke your curse." Emma smiled sheepishly.

Regina let out a muffled laugh and shook her head. "You two are the same.”

"It's a family thing, it's part of our charm." Emma laughed and stepped onto the trail again, waiting for Regina to follow.

They walked for a few more hours until they finally reached the spot with the house where David lived before Rumple went after him and offered him to become prince in exchange for the farm. Emma looked around and noticed how simple the place was, unlike the luxurious castle she'd been in a short time ago and also different from the houses she had known in her world, yet something reminded her of her childhood and the all the homes she went through, and even the moments when she preferred to live on the street while having to stay in the custody of some family she felt she could harm.

The stone house, with a door, window, and wooden roof seemed abandoned for centuries, and didn't seem to offer great resistance to the storm that was to come, but it was the only place they knew no one would look for them. They walked to the door and carefully Regina opened it, wincing as it creaked loudly. Emma stared at the ceiling and noticed a few pieces missing, spider webs scattered on all sides, a large, seemingly comfortable bed that didn't quite match the rest, on the sink were some utensils hung above by hooks on the wall while others were arranged in the corner. A small oak table was in the space between the kitchen and the bedroom, and there was a fireplace near the bed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make some repairs before the rain comes." Regina said more to herself, not caring much if the blonde would hear.

She raised her hands and red bursts of light began to rise towards the ceiling, beside her she heard Emma put her sword on the table and imitate her gesture, then white and red bursts mingled while the ceiling was repaired. Regina remembered when they did magic together on Neverland's Skull Island and smiled in satisfaction. At least here, in that reality, their spells seemed to be in harmony with them. In a few minutes there were no more holes in the ceiling. Emma laid the heavy cloak on the back of one of the chairs and looked around for wood to light the fireplace, but there was almost nothing.

"It looks like I'll have to cut some pieces of wood." Emma sighed and lifted the dress, tying it to her side just above her knees.

"Emma, what are you..." Regina trailed off as she turned and faced the blonde. "Your mother would certainly have a fit if she saw what you did with that dress."

Emma laughed and then left the house looking for an ax or something to help her chop a few pieces of wood. She spotted a cabin further down the property and went there. Regina followed uncertain of what she should do and just watched as she walked to a point in the forest where apparently someone had already used for the same purpose. After some unsuccessful attempts, because of the dress that hindered her performance, Emma waved her hands and replaced the dress with jeans, boots, and her white tank top, only keeping the braid. Regina looked surprised at how the blonde was handling her magic well and seemed to have some control over it. Maybe it was this wish realm influencing her somehow, but she couldn't deny that Emma was doing very well.

After a while cutting the pieces of wood the blonde finally thought it was enough and took the wheelbarrow that was inside the other cabin so she could take the wood to the house. She put some pieces in the fireplace and concentrated for a few moments until she could light the fire. Regina raised her eyebrow again and looked at her in disbelief. Had Emma been practicing her magic without her knowledge? Did it have to do with the wish world? Was it something else? The brunette was taken from her thoughts as the blonde snapped her fingers in front of her face and laughed at the expression she made.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I've been calling you for some time." Emma sat in one of the chairs, looking around.

"I was thinking of some things, I'm sorry, Emma." Regina said, sitting in the chair beside her.

"Robin, right?" Emma tried to hide the disgust in her voice, but she wasn't sure if he succeeded. "Remember, Regina, he's not real. Nothing here is. Well, maybe the death threat that exists against our lives, but that's it... Anyway, I thought we could make dinner before it starts to rain, what do you think?"

"That's a great idea." The brunette tried to ignore the tone Emma had used when she spoke of Robin, making her even more confused, and focused only on the rest.

"I'm not sure what I can materialize as food here, but a grilled cheese would be great!"

"Emma..." Regina rolled her eyes. Emma ate like a child, sometimes she was worse than Henry. "We don't know when we'll be able to get home, or how long we'll have to go tomorrow, so we'd better get some real food."

"Hey! Grilled cheese is real food!" Emma brought her hand to her chest in a theatrical gesture. "But you're right. We need food that will give us energy. What do you suggest?

"First, remove the sword from the table." Regina pointed to the gun in the center.

Emma took it and placed it against the wall, watching as the brunette moved her hand quickly and the table went from empty to full in a blink of an eye.

After they had finished dinner Regina moved her hand again and the leftovers disappeared and she found Emma staring at her open-mouthed.

"You need to teach me this!"

"I thought you knew how to do it. Your magic has been much better since we've gotten here." Regina cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Well, I don't know exactly why my magic is working so well and effortlessly here, but I still want you to teach me. I know there are many things about magic that I still don't know."

Regina's response was interrupted by a loud thunder that made her scream in terror and shrink back in the chair, receiving a confused look from Emma.

"I wasn't expecting such a loud noise." Regina shrugged, trying to disguise her fear.

"I think sometimes you forget." Emma got up, putting the chair in place and turned to face the brunette. "With you, I always know when you're lying, Regina."

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Regina stood up imitating Emma's gesture and paused beside her.

"I'm kind of afraid of thunder." Regina shrugged, turning away from the blonde's intense look and walking towards the bed. "You can laugh now. It's silly, I know, but it's not like I can control it."

"It's not silly. None of our fears are." Emma placed a hand on her shoulder and made the brunette turn to face her. "Do you want to know what I'm afraid of?" When Regina didn't say anything Emma answered anyway. "Dolls."

"Dolls?" Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma trying to gauge if the blonde was joking, but instead noticed that she meant it.

"When I was about seven, other kids and I escaped from the orphanage that I was in, and went to a movie theater nearby." Emma sat on the edge of the bed and signaled for Regina to sit down too. "They were crazy enough to see a horror movie that had premiered and I longed to be included, to have friends, so I went with them. We slipped into the movies, obviously, and sat down in the back seats. I had no idea what the movie was about until the first pictures began to appear and that doll began to kill everyone. I wanted to run away, but it was late and I did not know how to get back on my own, so I shrunk in the chair and waited for the movie to end. When we returned to the orphanage, I threw away the few dolls I had, and since then I avoid all of them. Even though now I know it would not really happen. It's something that's rooted in me."

Regina was gawking at her slightly. She knew that no matter how hard they tried, that kind of fear was hard to control, and she wondered how much it would have taken for the blonde to share it with her, since Emma had that pose she feared nothing about. Just like me, Regina thought. The only fear they both didn't care to share willingly was the fear of losing Henry, but that was something much bigger than them.

"Now that you know where my fear of dolls comes from," Emma said, looking up at the brunette with an arched eyebrow. "Where does your fear of thunder come from?"

"I... uh..." Regina seemed uncomfortable with the question, but she thought it was fair to share that with Emma since she had opened up to her. "When I was a kid, I was afraid of storms like that. For some reason the storms seem to be more intense here in the Enchanted Forest and it was on these rare occasions that my mother seemed to care about me. Sometimes she would come to my room and sleep with me, or if I was too agitated she would let me sleep in the bedroom with her and my father, but after I reached a certain age she started telling me that I was too big for that and that I should face my fears if I wanted to become a strong woman."

Emma was taken by surprise by this story. She had never imagined Cora being an affectionate mother, but she still couldn't shake off some anger at knowing that after a while she simply left Regina alone to deal with her fears without aiding her with it. Noticing the tension in the blonde's body, Regina smiled shyly. "I know what you're thinking, but it's been a long time."

They remained silent for some time, just listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof and around the house. Each one caught in their thoughts and memories.

Emma noticed that the rain had turned into a storm and she walked to the window they had left open for some light and closed it, leaving only the light of the fireplace illuminating the place. She took the cloak that was still on the chair and returned to the bed, placing it folded under her head making an improvised pillow.

"You know we can materialize pillows if we want, don't you?" Regina joked, trying to ignore the more frequent thunders.

"I don't need one since I'm not going to sleep, but it would be good for you. Or you can borrow my cloak if you prefer."

"What do you mean, you're not sleeping? Emma, we need to rest so we can continue to look for a way home." Regina looked incredulous at the blonde.

"Someone needs to be on guard, you know, if anyone shows up." Emma shrugged. "Besides, there's only one bed here."

"Oh, I see." Regina felt as if someone was slowly squeezing her heart.

"It's not what you're thinking, Regina." Emma seemed to notice the brunette's upset tone, but she didn't quite understand why. "I couldn't let you sleep on the floor."

"And you also cannot share the bed with me for one night, I get it."

I would share every night of my life in a bed with you, Emma thought as she watched the brunette, trying to understand what was behind her tone. "That's not it." Emma sat and unknowingly reached for the brunette's hands wrapping them around hers. "I wouldn't mind sharing the bed with you, but surely you would throw me to the ground before daybreak. I move too much during my sleep."

"I wouldn't expect less." Regina felt some of the tension leaving her body. "Have you seen how much our son moves at night?" The brunette joked, trying to dissipate the tension that was forming between them, and it had nothing to do with Regina thinking that Emma didn't want to share the bed with her for one night. The tension that was forming between them came from the emeralds looking intensely at her, as if they could read her soul.

Before Emma could say something, another loud thunder echoed through the farm and surrounded forest making the brunette shrink again. Emma waved her free hand and two comfortable pillows appeared on the bed. She set them against the wall and leaned into one, hoping Regina would do the same.

"Boots, Emma." The brunette shook her head reprovingly. "God, I don't know what would be of my house if you lived there, too.

The blonde stopped halfway while taking off her boots and looked at Regina who blushed violently. Emma said nothing, just smiled and returned to the task at hands. She knew that anything she said could create a tension between them that she wasn't sure she could dispel.

Regina took off her boots and settled on the mattress next to the blonde. The thunder was more frequent and louder, and Emma noticed that the brunette was trying hard not to panic, so she let her instincts guide her in the moment and found Regina's hand, entwining their fingers.

"It's all right, we're safe here." She made slow, affectionate circles over the brunette's hand. "What do you think of me telling you a bedtime story? This usually helps."

"Don't you think I'm a little old for that?" Regina smiled nervously.

"We never are." Emma smiled gently and settled into bed, bringing the brunette against her and putting her arm around her shoulders.

Regina's eyes widened and she remained frozen in the blonde's arms, not quite sure what to do. She felt her heart pounding and when Emma took her hand again, entwining their fingers, she smiled in silence.

Regina Mills had never received much affection in her life, or gestures of affection. Only Daniel showed her such affection, but he'd been gone a long, long time. Not even Robin, her supposed true love, had treated her the way Emma was doing now. A simple gesture like this made her world explode into hundreds of questions that she didn't know if she wanted to find an answer to. At least not now.

"Once Upon a time..."

"Are you serious, Emma?" Regina couldn't stop herself from turning to look at her.

There was an amused smile on her lips, but this time there was something else. Emma looked a few years younger, looked like... a teenager. Regina unconsciously smiled back at her.

"That's too cliche, even for you, Miss Swan." For the first time the brunette laughed, her body rocking against Emma's.

"What did you expect? I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." 

"But you were not-"

"Shhh. Let me proceed with my story." She said amused, but her eyes seemed to say something else.

"Okay." Regina sighed.

"Once upon a time," Emma looked at her as if daring her to interrupt again, but Regina just rolled her eyes and smiled. "A queen lived alone in her castle. She was the most beautiful queen of all kingdoms. She could have anyone she wanted, however, she only had eyes for her faithful paladin..."

"Emma, you know that in kingdoms a woman seldom joined the army of a king or queen, don't you?"

"It's my story, so I can do whatever I want with it." A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "She had chosen the young woman personally, when her king ordered a small platoon to be formed to accompany the queen and secure her safety whenever necessary."

"Let me guess, this young woman was blonde and had soft curls?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Actually, that was the queen. The young paladine is a beautiful brunette with the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen." Emma blushed as she was taken aback by the question, but when Regina just opened her mouth in surprise, she felt relieved. "They felt a connection immediately, something that pulled them close to each other and they could hardly control, nevertheless the king was a shrewd and cruel man. It didn't take long before his blue eyes realized what was beginning to happen between his queen and the young woman, and then he ordered them to be executed, but the paladine had a plan."

"Did this plan involve killing the king with her own hands?" Regina frowned.

"Naaah." Emma waved her free hand, making the brunette laugh. "They have better things to do. The paladine architected their escape using the tunnels hidden underneath the kingdom. She asked the Queen if she trusted her and the answer was 'with my life' and so they went through the elaborate labyrinth of tunnels, returning to the surface only when they were far enough from the kingdom where they used to live and could walk safely. They found an abandoned cabin to use as shelter while planning what to do next."

"Emma..." Regina's voice was barely a whisper.

The blonde turned to look at her and only then realized how close their faces were. She felt Regina's breath against her skin and gently touched the brunette's face, sliding her thumb down her cheek.

"How did you..." Regina closed her eyes trying to organize her thoughts, uselessly. "Why did you-"

It was probably the first time in her life that the blonde was seeing Regina speechless. Emma sees her in a way no one has ever saw. Emma believes in her and expects nothing in return. Never wanted anything from her. She'd always been there for her, risking herself, sacrificing herself, saving her without even worrying about what would happen to her in the process, and so was Regina Mills when it came to the blonde.

Everyone else in their lives was expecting something from them. The perfect mother, the perfect daughter, the submissive girlfriend, the one who at any moment will lose control and indulge in darkness again, but not Emma. Not Regina.

Taken by something she didn't know what it was, the brunette allowed herself to touch the blonde's face timidly. Her thumb slid delicately over her lips covered with the red lipstick that, though not her characteristic, looked so good on her.

Emma closed her eyes and waited. She knew what was going to happen next. She took the first step and now needed to wait for Regina to take the next step.

When she felt the brunette's lips softly touching hers, it was as if her wildest dream had finally come true, but not even in all her dreams could she foresee it to be so. Kissing Regina Mills is like touching the sky, it's like flying through the clouds and feeling the warmth of the sun, it's to prove a feeling so pure that if it wasn't for her parents she wouldn't believe it existed.

Regina felt alive again for the first time in years. Emma's lips against hers were soft, welcoming, and also urgent. She felt a sensation that even her first love couldn't bring, and Regina didn't want this moment to end, but she needed to look at Emma's emeralds, she had to know. Reluctantly she broke the kiss, keeping her forehead pressed against Emma's. She felt the blonde's thumb slide smoothly over her lips and over her scar, but Emma said nothing. She only remained with the caress for a few more seconds.

When the blonde finally opened her eyes Regina felt flooded by their immensity, as if diving into the ocean.

"Since when?" Regina's voice cracked.

"Do you want to know since when do I know that I love you or when did I allow myself to accept that I love you?"

Regina opened and closed her mouth a few times, not sure what to answer. "Both?" She finally said. Her voice was small and uncertain and full of hope.

"Okay." Emma took a deep breath and leaned on her elbow, settling on the bed to look at her better. "When we said goodbye at the town line. When Pan casted his curse. There I accepted that I loved you."

Regina tilted her head to the side and was about to say something, but Emma placed her finger gently against the brunette's lips.

"I knew I loved you when I saved you from the soul-sucker. I felt an overwhelming despair at the possibility of seeing you disappear from my life forever because of Gold, but I was too confused, too afraid, to understand everything that was happening and then my mother and I fell into the portal soon after and we ended up in the Enchanted Forest and I met your mother and-" Emma knew she was rambling now, but she couldn't help herself. 

"And Hook." Regina made no attempt to hide the disgust in her voice. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Things were never easy for us. When I finally accepted what I felt for you, we were saying goodbye at the town line and we were maybe never going to see each other again. Why would I tell you at that moment? I wouldn't have my memories, but if you felt the same for me back then, you would have to live with another love you couldn't have. I couldn't do this to you." Emma felt the tears burn in her eyes. "Then when I got back you were with Robin and looked happy with him. I couldn't come to you and say it."

"And what are we going to do now? When we get back to Storybrooke, is it going to be like this moment has never happened?" Regina felt a lump forming in her throat at the thought and she closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"No," Emma said softly. "As soon as we get back, I'm going to end things with Hook. I still don't know exactly how I'll do it, but I don't want to spend another day away from you. I mean..." She felt her cheeks flush. "If you want to."

Regina closed the space between them and covered Emma's lips with hers. The blonde moaned low in surprise and her lips softened, moving along with the brunette's.

Regina moaned as she felt Emma's tongue run softly over her lips and pulled away reluctantly.

"I think I like this way of silencing you." Regina chuckled as she leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder.

Emma felt numb and her chest filled with a happiness she had never imagined she would feel. She felt the brunette's fingers slide shy against her bare arms and smiled, kissing her again.

Regina was filled with a happiness she had already given up on trying to find, imagining that, after so many frustrated attempts, this wasn't something destined for her, yet here she was, in Emma Swan's arms kissing her like a teenager.

(...)

Regina woke up unsure of when they fell asleep last night. She smiled at the sight of Emma's arms around her and her head against the blonde's chest. Regina didn't want to leave, but they had to go home, they had to go back to their son. Reluctantly she moved on the bed, leaning carefully on her elbow to watch Emma for a few moments before finally waking her gently.

"Mmmm." Emma mumbled in approval, her eyes still closed as she felt Regina's soft lips tracing a line down her jaw to her throat. "If I'm dreaming, please let me sleep forever."

"No, my love, you are not dreaming." Regina couldn't stop the smile that took hold of her lips. "But we have to go home, to our son."

With that, Emma finally opened her eyes, smiling even more when she saw the brunette in front of her. She wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and squeezed her lightly against her pulling her into a kiss. When they finally parted their lips, Emma buried her face against the brunette's neck, inhaling the scent of her shampoo that lay weak in her hair.

Regina sat staring at nothing for a few moments, and this made the blonde intrigued. She sat beside her and stroked her back gently, feeling the slight tension in the other woman's body.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"As much as I don't want to, I can't stop thinking about what will happen when we get back." Regina's smile had disappeared, and she was frowning in concern. "Your parents, your boyfriend." Regina couldn't hide her displeasure at the word.

"Killian will be the first I will deal with." Emma continued caressing her back gently, her soft voice filling the small space between them. "And you can stop saying that he is my boyfriend, since last night I no longer consider him as such."

"What are you going to tell him? What will we say to Henry?"

"I still don't know." Emma answered honestly. "But if you wish, I will not tell him the truth for the time being, though I think he - like everyone in Storybrooke - knows who I really love. We can go slow if you wish. We can do all the steps; dates and all those things that involve new relationships.

"I think I can deal with Killian very well. I don't want anything that develops between us to start out of lies, not between ourselves and not with the others." Regina smiled. "I still don't know exactly what will become of us or how things will work, I'm not sure how those dates you're saying work because although it doesn't look like it, I haven't been on many."

"But you and Robin-"

"Robin was a man from the woods, what could he possibly known about first dates, Emma? We went once or twice to have an ice cream with Roland and nothing else. And dinner at my house does not count as a date." The tension had returned and Regina was trying her best not to let it affect them.

"God, I hated seeing him close to you and knowing that didn't help." Emma closed her eyes for a moment, and when her breathing calmed, she looked back at the brunette. "Let's take it easy, okay? I also don't know how things will work when we get home, but I want to give you everything you deserve."

Emma smiled and took Regina's hand, entwining their fingers and wrapping her free arm around the brunette's waist and kissing her again.

(...)

August was inside his hut working on a doll when he heard footsteps and turned quickly, encountering Emma. "Princess!" He pulled her in a tight hug as if they were old friends. "I'm glad you are okay! I was worried when I heard what the Evil Queen did to you parents, I'm sorry."

Emma stiffened in his arms as she heard him refer to Regina that way, and she hoped he would believe her when he heard what she had to say. Emma liked him, even if this wasn't the August she had known from the real world, she knew he was good and hoped he could help them get back home.

The man listened carefully to everything Emma told him, and when she thought it was safe, she met Regina in the place they had arranged, leading her to the hut where August was. He looked at the brunette for a few seconds and finally decided to believe everything the princess had told him. That woman in front of him looked nothing like the Evil Queen he remembered. Something in her eyes, the way she and Emma looked at each other, the way they talked only with looks and the touches between them, made him calm down. He would know that behavior anywhere.

"Even if we find the tree necessary to build the wardrobe, it can take months, Princess." August sighed, defeated. "The quickest way to get back to your land or realm or wherever this Storybrooke is, is through the magic bean or creating a portal."

"I do not think we'll get another magical bean any time soon." Regina sighed slowly. "Even if there is one, it will take days before we find another. And I don't think Rumple would be willing to cooperate again."

"That's it!" A smile brightened Emma's face.

Regina knew she would regret asking, but she did anyways. "What are you thinking, Emma?"

"When I accidentally fell into the portal your sister created, Hook and I had to rely on Rumplestiltskin to get back to Storybrooke, and for that we used a wand. One of those very powerful ones, probably the one you used to open the portal to Camelot or something like that."

"You're not talking about the Wizard's wand, are you?" Regina had the feeling she already knew the answer.

"If it can take us home, then yes." Emma smiled.

"Emma," Regina's tone was uncertain. "That wand- it's probably with Rumplestiltskin."

"And we'll get it."

Regina shook her head, knowing there was no use in starting an argument with Emma. Besides, this wand was probably the best chance for them to return home. 

August said he would try to find some magic beans while they were gone and the three agreed that the cabin should be their meeting point. 

Emma left with Regina towards the Dark One's castle while August went to a village that was known to have all kinds of trade and with some luck he would get something. 

They were using a simple wagon that the man had insisted on and following Regina's instructions, both were using glamours spells, so they wouldn't take so many risks along the way.

As they went to the castle they remained silent most of the time, they were both worried about what might happen during this little invasion to the Dark One's castle, though Emma tried to look confident.

Regina bit the inside of her cheek and closed her hands in fists at her side as they came closer to the road that led to Rumplestiltskin's castle. Emma noticed the tension in the brunette's body and held the reins in one hand while the other slipped smoothly across Regina's back and down her waist.

"Hey, baby." Emma's soft voice was calming to Regina. "We will make it. Will be okay. And I will not let anything happen to you."

"Emma..." Regina sighed, closing her eyes. "It's dangerous. Don't say it is not. We know what Gold is capable of, I know what Rumple is capable of. And here in this world I don't know what he might be capable of. We don't know what else is different here. In the real world Belle was always around to put some limit on him, even if it was minimal, but here..."

"You came here to save me, now it's my turn." Emma leaned towards her and kissed her cheek softly.

(...)

The road that led to the entrance of the Dark One's castle was deserted and dark. Not even the song of birds was heard there. There were no animals in the woods, there were no nearby villages. Nothing. Just a winding and deserted road covered by a thin layer of mist. Emma could feel the tension in Regina without having to touch her and she would be an idiot if she didn't admit she was as tense as the brunette. At the sight of the castle, Emma pulled the reins gently, causing the horses to stop and tied them to a nearby tree so they wouldn't run away. She was thankful for magically changing their clothes before they left August's hut and now she wore a similar outfit she wore when Isaac sent them to that alternate reality, as well as Regina's outfit.

Emma reached for the brunette's hand and entwined their fingers, squeezing her hand gently and the other resting on the handle of her sword, ready to pull it when necessary. Regina had a bow on her shoulder and a quiver on her back. She nodded at Emma and began to walk cautiously to the castle walls, looking for any sign that Rumple was there, but only the silence received them. They both knew the castle and that made things a little easier, but the problem was: how to get to the room where Rumple hid his most intense magical articles and a bigger problem would still be getting out of there.

Regina suggested that they look first in the library, knowing Rumple, he might well have hidden his wand in a place where no one would think to look. That if in this world he had it in his power.

They made their way to the library in silence. Emma looked around, unable to avoid her curiosity. When they arrived in the library, the blonde opened and closed her mouth several times before letting out a low whistle. The place was very much like the animation she had watched as a child.

For a few seconds the thought that they would never find such a wand there - if it were in Rumple's possession - passed through Emma's mind, but then she shook her head to dismiss such thoughts.

They scoured the place for hours trying to make as little noise as possible and when they were about to give up, Emma ended up bumping into a vase and it revealed a kind of passage leading to a chamber where some items were stored. As if it were a trophy waiting for them, there was the wand.

"My senses tell me that when we pull that wand out of here we'll have to run." Emma turned to Regina before continuing. "Or use our magic to get out of here. Be ready for both."

Regina just nodded and intertwined her fingers with Emma’s as they moved towards the wand. 

As she had foreseen, when she removed it from the place, the castle seemed to come to life, and everything began to shudder and then fall apart. They tried to use their spells a few times to get themselves out of there, but for some reason that didn't work.

"Baby, we're going to have to run." Emma held on to Regina's hand and began to make her way out of the castle.

The noise of the walls, ceilings, and falling floors was deafening, but still they kept their pace towards the exit. Emma swerved from huge pieces of concrete and furniture that fell towards them with some ease.

When they finally reached the outside of the castle they ran to cross the boundaries of the land and reach the cart in the forest. They looked over their shoulder as they ran only to see the huge castle disappear into the dust.

Emma helped Regina into the wagon, and ran to untie the reins, then up and guide them away. They felt their hearts pounding against their chests and their breaths coming shortly. When they were far enough they finally breathed a sigh of relief. The night was already approaching and Emma relaxed a little the pace with which they followed.

"I'm so relieved to see you safe!" August smiled as they got out of the wagon. "Got the wand?"

Emma lifted the wand and smiled triumphantly.

"Any luck with the beans?"

"I got one, but since you got the wand I think we will not need it."

"We can take it with us, and if anyone wants to go to another realm, we can use the bean." Emma wanted to say that Hook could use it to leave Storybrooke, but she wasn't sure how things would happen there. "Oh, August, would you like to come with us? I'm sure there is one person who will be very happy to see you."

The man smiled, and they got ready to leave.

Emma and Regina combined their magics so that the wand could work, and in a few seconds they managed to open the portal and they crossed.

Emma felt slightly dizzy as they landed back in Storybrooke. She hated the feeling of traveling through portals, but they were the fastest way. Then Regina appeared at her side and a few seconds later, August.

They headed for the main street and before they could perceive it, a figure appeared behind them. The figure of Emma's visions. The person under the hood. The one who killed her in her visions.

"Who are you?" Emma tightened her grasp around the handle of the sword.

"I'm Gideon." He smiled and lunged toward her with his sword raised.

Regina felt a growing fear in her chest, but she knew that this was Emma's battle and she couldn't interfere.

The fear passed into anger when she saw Hook come up with Charming and her son across the street and she felt August's hand on her shoulder gently.

"Trust her, Your Majesty."

In a swift movement Gideon drew the sword from Emma's hands and paralyzed everyone standing there to stop them from intervening in the battle.

The desperation in the brunette's chest was growing, and the fear of losing someone she loved terrified her again. Was that her destiny? See the people she loved die before her without being able to do anything?

A flurry of white light came out of Emma's hand and hit the man in the chest sending him through the air and breaking his sword in the process. When she took a piece of the blade and knelt above him, Regina heard Rumple's plea and the blonde hesitated. Gideon disappeared and with that they could move again.

Before Regina could reach the blonde, Hook did so and wrapped her in a tight hug, and she quickly disengaged herself from his arms and turned to hug her father and son. When Hook pulled her into another hug and tried to kiss her, Emma gently placed her hands on his chest and stopped him and the gesture made Henry and David look at her in confusion. Emma said nothing. She just turned to where Regina was with August and walked up to them holding her tight. The mayor buried her face into the curve of Emma's neck and it made everyone look even more confused.

"I'll talk to Killian and settle this once and for all and then we can be at peace." Emma whispered still holding the brunette. "I don't want to spend another day away from you."

Regina nodded and pulled away just enough to look the blonde in the eyes. She took a deep breath and let her go so that Emma could go home and talk to the pirate.

Emma approached him and the others again and when everyone started asking several things at the same time she simply wrapped them in her gray smoke leaving the others behind.

David looked at Regina for an answer, but all he got was the brunette disappearing into her purple smoke.

"What happened there?" David looked at Henry who was as confused as he was.

"I don't know, but I hope it will not cause trouble for them again."

(...)

"What the hell happened there, Emma?" Killian yelled as they appeared in the living room of the house he had bought. "What gave into you to leave me talking to myself and go and hug the Evil Queen _ like that _?"

"First of all, you don't have to yell. I'm right here and I can hear you clearly." Emma stared at him. "And second: who do you think you are to tell me what I should or shouldn't do or how I should hug someone?"

"Excuse me. I was worried about you. That snake sent you somewhere we didn't even know where it was and-"

"And yet it was _ Regina _ who came after me. It was _ Regina _ who figured out how to reach me and bring me back. And what did you do when she risked her life to bring me back?"

"I knew she could do it. I told your father." Hook grinned and walked over to her, trying to kiss her and again feeling Emma's hands on his chest, stopping him silently. "What is going on? Why are you avoiding kissing me? What did that witch do to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Regina. Or the Evil Queen, whatever." Hook narrowed his eyes. "What did they do to you?"

Emma laughed. A laugh he'd never heard before, but he didn't like that sound.

"You mean that if a woman refuses to kiss you, it's because someone did something to her?"

"But I'm your _ boyfriend _." He pointed his hook towards her.

"Well now that you mentioned that..." Emma took a deep breath before continuing.

Judging from his reaction so far, he wouldn't be the kind to accept the fact that she broke up with him.

"We can't go on like this."

"What do you mean, Swan?"

"I mean I'm breaking up with you, Killian."

"Woah. They really did something to you, didn't they?"

"Don't be stupid, Killian." Emma sat on the couch and stared at him. "I already said. _ Nobody _did anything to me. I just can't go on with this lie. I'm not your happy ending. I'm just a prize you like to show around. Besides, you certainly are not my happy ending."

"Swan..." His tone was alert, but she still ignored it.

"I tried, Killian. I tried to avoid this feeling for too long. I tried to be the person you wanted me to be, that my parents wanted me to be, that Henry wanted me to be and where did that lead me? Who did I become, suffocating myself so that all of you could be satisfied?" Emma felt tears stream down her face uncontrollably as she felt as if she had taken the weight of the world off her back. "I'm sorry, but I'm not perfect. I can't be the person you expect me to be and I can't go on with this lie. It's not fair to me, to you and to anyone."

"It's because of _ her_, isn't it?"

"For fucks sake! Can't you understand?"

"You can't do this to me, Swan!"

"I can and I am!" She looked into his eyes and contrary to what she thought, there was no desire to cry about it.

"_You love Me! _ After everything we've been through..." He shook his head. "You can't be so selfish like that. You can't give up on us because of Regina."

"It's not because of _ her_. It's for me. I want this! I want to be happy and I want to be with the person I love. With the person who loves me the way I am! I want to feel at home with a simple hug, I want to feel my body explode in desire with a simple kiss. I want to see my whole world in a smile. And that's what she does to me, for me. It was always her, but I was afraid of what my parents might think, what Henry might think, and even more, I was afraid she wouldn't feel the same and so I was pretending I didn't feel anything, that I could be happy with another person, that seeing her with that forest man didn't break me to pieces, but I can't anymore. Not now that I know I'm not alone."

"Swan." Killian's tone reminded her of a not too distant day she'd been struggling to forget. ** _You're nothing but a beautiful blonde distraction. You will always be an orphan._ **

She stared at him for a few more seconds and then disappeared into her gray smoke leaving him alone in the house.

(...)

Regina felt Emma's presence in her bedroom before she opened her eyes.

She had gone home as soon as she disappeared in her smoke on the main street and was waiting anxiously for Emma, even though she didn't know whether she would return on the same day or whether she would see her only the next day or God knows when. While she waited for the blonde, she took a quick shower and put on one of her silk nightgowns and slipped on a robe.

Regina smiled as she felt Emma's eyes on her, uncertain of what she should do now she slowly opened her eyes, instantly they met those of the blonde.

"I broke up with Killian."

Regina's smile widened and she got up to meet the other woman in the middle of the room.

Emma kissed her, fiercely and suddenly. She didn't want to talk about it now. She didn't need to think about it now. All she wanted now is Regina. All she needed now is Regina.

The mayor moaned low, surprised by the intensity of the kiss and the way Emma was holding her, and recomposing herself she guided them toward the bed without interrupting the kiss. She staggered and felt her legs curling around Emma's, cursing when they nearly fell. Her bedroom never looked so big and the path to her bed never seemed so long.

One of Emma's hands slid against her thigh, pulling up her nightgown, tracing her inner thigh with a sudden reverence in the movement.

"Regina." Emma sighed and kissed her again.

Regina kissed her affectionately, resting her hands on Emma's chest, squeezing her breasts and pulling on a still covered nipple. The blonde moaned and threw her head back, allowing herself to be guided by the pleasure that Regina's touch brought to her body.

"Yours," Regina whispered against the sheriff's lips.

Emma felt her world collapse and redo instantly. More beautiful, more colorful, more alive. She swayed slightly as she caught the brunette by her thighs lifting her and walking toward the bed stumbling a little.

Regina felt her heart pounding desperately and believed that Emma could hear it. The blonde was above her the next moment. One hand caressing her face as the other caressed the inside of her thigh.

"Mine," Emma whispered in wonder.

Her eyes shone impossibly green and she smiled in a way she never thought she could.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long."

"You are an idiot," Regina mumbled, fighting a smile.

"Your idiot." Emma smiled and kissed her again.

She kissed her cheek, the tip of her nose, her eyes, her chin and Regina could feel tears forming behind her closed eyelids, but she wasn't going to let it dominate her now. At this moment everything she wanted, all she needed was to put out what she had been saving for six years. All the tension that was always present between them, every time she wanted to throw Emma against the wall and take her right there or when she wanted to throw her in her bed and tie her. She needed it.

Emma kissed her shoulders and gently slid the nightgown off of her.

"Are you sure?"

Regina just nodded, feeling unable to say anything without the tears escaping, and her hands stroked the blonde's body urgently until she reached for her T-shirt and pulled it off of her body, taking off her bra as well.

Emma felt the brunette's hands sliding gently through her hair and their eyes met again as she slid a finger through the damp fabric of Regina's panties making her moan as her finger pressed against her clit.

Regina felt her heart pounding and she couldn't help but imagine that her first time should have been this way and not the way it was, but she didn't want to think about it now. She couldn't let those old memories ruin the moment she'd waited for for so long, not when she saw so much love and devotion in Emma Swan's eyes. Gently she slid her hands down the blonde's arms and all over her abdomen, tracing the pale lines that could only be streaks of Henry's pregnancy. Emma shuddered at the touch. As soft as anyone ever touched her, and before she could think of anything, Regina's lips were pressed against hers so gently she couldn't stop a sob, as if something very precious was being exchanged between them.

Regina felt Emma's hands sliding to her ass and a low moan escaped in the kiss as the blonde squeezed a little harder.

"You don't know how long I’ve waited for this moment." Emma pulled away just enough and looked at her intently. "You're beautiful, Regina. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen-"

But she couldn't finish the sentence because the feel of the brunette's lips against her breast was more than enough to silence her. She couldn't concentrate on anything other than what Regina's tongue was doing to her as it slid against her nipple. Emma gasped as she felt her thigh pressed against the brunette's soaked pussy. Regina moved her body slowly against the fabric of Emma's pants and low groans escaped their lips.

"I need more," Regina whispered as her hands moved to unbutton Emma's jeans. "I need to feel you."

She pushed her hand through the fabric and slid two fingers easily into Emma and then a third. The blonde let out a surprised moan and delighted in the sensation of the welcome invasion as she felt the brunette pushing deeper inside her and she began to move slowly.

Emma was such a glorious sight; a gleam of sweat covering her body and her hair falling over her shoulders as she moved with Regina's hand, she fell forward as Regina pressed her clit and curved her fingers, hitting the spongy flesh, the walls squeezed the brunette's fingers and Emma captured Regina's lips in a kiss to muffle her moans while experiencing the best orgasm of her life. Regina kissed her back, hungrily, feeling her own pussy tighten with arousal at the sight of Emma coming undone because of her. Her heart pounding as she thought how was I supposed to do it just once? She was pulled from this thought when Emma finally collapsed on top of her and kissed her throat.

Emma brushed a strand of hair from her face to look at the brunette, eyes glittering tired and in love at the same time.

"You know what happened - what's going on here - is real, don't you?" Emma stroked the brunette's cheek feeling the need to let her know that this wasn't a one-night stand.

Regina said nothing for a moment. She just looked at her intensely. The emotions that dominated her were unwanted, terrifying, and unnecessary. She was afraid that what she was feeling at that moment - that love, that peace, that happiness - could be taken from her in the blink of an eye as it had been before, and she knew she wouldn't be able to move on this time. Regina shuddered and hugged her tight. "This moment may be whatever you want it to be, Emma."

The blonde could feel the conflicting emotions in Regina as if they were inside her and kissed her neck affectionately, trailing her lips down her jaw until she reached her lips. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at her seriously. "I want it to be eternal. I want to spend the rest of my days by your side and if there is a life beyond this I want it to be with you too." Emma pulled her in an intense kiss, pouring everything she felt in that act. She needed Regina to know that what she felt was real, that what was happening at that moment was real and forever.

Her lips trailed across the brunette's skin and she tasted the salty taste of sweat as she pulled one of her nipples into her mouth with a low moan from the mayor.

She kissed one breast and then the other, kissed her abdomen and returned to kiss the scar on Regina's lip tenderly. The mayor shuddered beneath her, feeling warm tears finally rolling from the corners of her eyes as Emma kissed down her body. Regina knew she wouldn't last long.

"Emma," She moaned, and she was still crying, tears that shouldn't be there, but she just couldn't stop them.

Emma touched her with devotion and love. Something she'd never felt in her life. What she was experiencing at that moment was new and so passionate and intimate and she felt loved for the first time in her life.

"Emma... Emma..." Her moans echoed desperately through the bedroom as the blonde inserted her tongue into her and her thumb found her clit.

She came in Emma's lips, trembling uncontrollably, her eyes closed as the blonde prolonged her orgasm.

When her body stopped trembling Emma placed her head on her abdomen as her breaths returned to normal. Regina pulled her back up, exhausted and somehow so needy of Emma. The blonde's eyes sparkled with the same exhaustion, the same need. Emma pressed their foreheads together and kissed her gently. "I love you, Regina," She whispered.

It was Emma who fell asleep first, her arms wrapped around Regina's waist and her head pressed to her back.

All about that night had been... tender, the kind of night she'd dreamed of when she was still just a girl who believed in true love. Every kiss made her want more. Every touch had been a revelation. "I love you, Emma," Regina whispered before finally falling asleep. She nestled against the blonde's body and smiled with closed eyes as she felt Emma's arm around her waist.

(...)

Regina woke with up the feeling of Emma's lips against her skin. She smiled with eyes still closed as she felt Emma's lips tracing a pattern across her shoulder and back. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips and her heart swelled with happiness at that sensation; the best Regina had ever experienced in her life. She turned on the mattress, and into Emma's arms and pulled the blonde closer, pressing her lips against hers.

"Good morning, my love," Emma's voice was husky and sleepy.

"I can get used to it," Regina murmured against the blonde's lips.

"I like to know that."

"So..." Regina sighed happily as Emma bit her shoulder gently. "Aren't you sorry?"

"The only regret I have is that we took too long to act on our feelings." She met the brunette's eyes and saw the shadow of a doubt in them. "Regina, everything I said to you in that realm and everything that happened between us is real. I know you have fears, I have them too, but never doubt what I feel for you." Emma's voice was soft, but the honesty in her eyes and in her voice made Regina's heart pound.

"I just..." Regina felt the tears burn in her eyelids and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Emma. After everything we've been through, it's still a little surreal to me. After everything that's happened in my life-"

Emma understood what she meant and Regina was grateful for how well the other woman knew her, how she could read her so well without needing much. Their lips meet in a languid kiss and a moan escaped their lips. They were interrupted by the ringing of Regina's cell phone.

"Let it go," Emma grunted as she pulled away to pick up the device.

"That is our son's ringtone, _ Miss Swan _."

"He stayed with my parents yesterday?"

Regina nodded as she answered the phone. "Yes, my dear, Emma is here. No, Henry. We'll be going there soon. Love you too. Yes, everything’s okay, my prince."

Emma's eyes shone in adoration even with the smallest of details, and the way Regina spoke to their son was something that always warmed her heart. It reminded her of the other realm, the moment she was willing to die just so as not to hurt him, and Emma felt her heart clench.

"Henry and your mother are waiting for us for breakfast." Regina rolled her eyes. She would always be willing to spend time with Henry, but putting up with Snow White was another thing altogether. Their relationship had changed and developed over the years, that was true, but they still had a long way to go. They became a family, however dysfunctional it might be, but still, some things still tugged the brunette. Snow had forgiven her, and perhaps even loved her again, but she knew the short-haired brunette would never accept her fully, not like Emma accepted her. She was taken from her thoughts by the blonde's soft, uncertain voice.

"Do they already know?" Emma asked biting her lip.

"I don't know, maybe." The brunette leaned down and kissed her again. "We better get ready, you know how your mom can be sometimes."

Emma laughed and got up with Regina, letting herself be led to the bathroom.

(...)

"So it is true." Snow alternated her look between the two women in front of her as if they were two teenagers who had been caught.

"Yes," Emma replied firmly. "I should have told you before, I know, but I was afraid that I might end up disappointing you and I'd lose you again and-"

Emma couldn't finish because Snow wrapped her in a tight hug and waved at Regina to join them.

Henry watched proudly as the three forgot everything around them, losing themselves in a hug that said far more than any word could.

"How are we going to break your curse?" Regina said more to herself, her thoughts running through her head trying to find a way to break the curse her other half had put in Snow and Charming's heart. "Anyway, where's the Queen?" Emma pulled away and turned her look between her mother and Henry.

"We haven't heard from her since she sent you to the other realm and then mom went to her to get you." Henry shrugged. "Maybe she's with Zelena."

"I don't think so," Regina sighed. "They had a little misunderstanding just before this mess happened."

"And where may she be?"

"In the only place she would feel safe."

"Your vault." Emma looked at her for an answer and smiled when Regina just nodded.

"Okay," Snow said, drawing their attention. "And what do you intend to do when you get there? She won't be satisfied that you already returned."

"I'll thank her for sending me to this other realm." Emma smiled. "If it hadn't been for her, last night wouldn't have happened."

"Oh, my God." Snow shook her head. "I didn't need to know that."

"And Henry and I didn't need to see you and David-" Emma scratched the back of her neck, feeling her face turn red like a beet and refusing to meet her mother or Regina's eyes.

"I'd better go." Henry kissed them quickly and walked towards the door of the loft, feeling his face turning as red as Emma's.

Snow left them alone in the living room and went upstairs to check on Neal, who had begun to cry and she thanked him for the distraction.

Emma looked at Regina and her goofy smile spread on her lips as she noticed Regina's cheeks flushed. She leaned towards her and kissed the brunette affectionately. "Come on, I don't want to leave the Queen waiting." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and received a curious look in response.

(...)

They vanished into a cloud of smoke that mingled white with purple and appeared in Regina's vault a few moments later.

Emma intertwined their fingers and turned the brunette to look at her. "You know I love every part of you, don't you?" She smoothed the brunette's hair behind her ear. "For me, there was never an Evil Queen. It was always just Regina and it wouldn't be right to me or to you if I said that I love only your _ good _ side, because the Queen is part of who you are, part of the woman I love." Emma leaned against the brunette and kissed her softly. "I've never believed in this thing of villains or heroes, black and white, the world is too gray for me to believe in things like these and I feel like our stories are so much more alike than we ever thought. I've never seen you as a villain. Whatever happens inside, remember that, Regina, I love you. All of you."

The brunette just nodded, touched by the blonde's words, and again unable to say anything. She could see the sincerity in the emeralds she loved so much. The look she received from the blonde was a look of devotion and her heart almost exploded with such happiness. She kissed Emma slowly and softly before finally entering the vault.

"You came back earlier than I expected." The Queen made a disgusted expression.

"You can stop pretending." Regina let go of Emma's hand and approached her other half. "You feel it, just like I do. We are one, don't tell me you don't feel it."

"We can be one, but I'm your strongest half. Have you forgotten what Mother taught us? Love is weakness. Over time she will realize that we haven't- that I- that we-" The Queen snorted in frustration. "Villains don't get happy endings, you fool! You tried to destroy me because you thought you could get rid of the darkness, do you really believe you're better than me?" The Queen's hands trembled violently beside her body as the words seemed to rush out of her mouth. "All this hope, this love, this nonsense you say you have in your life, are no more than lies told by them to keep you under control."

"Enough!" Regina spread her hand and the Queen flew across the room in the vault, knocking against the wall.

Emma looked from one to the other and however her will was to interfere she knew she couldn't. This was Regina's battle and only she could fight it.

"All those things you're afraid to feel, they're real." Regina approached the Queen and immobilized her with her magic. "I know that at the beginning it is terrifying to think that something beyond the darkness can be part of our life, even today I wonder if it is real, but after everything I've been through, what we've been through, of all the battles we've fought, you can't pretend it's not real because you're afraid of what you may feel." Regina swallowed hard. "You know Emma's love for us is real and nothing is going to change that. I made a mistake trying to separate us, and now I realize that."

"I hate you." The Queen snarled.

"But I don't." Regina put her hand inside the Queen's chest and took her heart out. She looked at the heart for a few moments, and as she had foreseen, it was not as blackened as it had been one day. Without a word she put her hand on her own chest and withdrew her heart as well. She heard Emma gasp behind her and the Queen held her breath.

"What... what are you going to do?" The Queen shuddered as Regina released her.

"I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I'll be strong for both of us and choose love instead of hate. I can't erase everything I've done, everything we've been through has brought us here, and I don't regret anything, because as I once said, everything I did gave me our son-" She turned and looked at Emma with so much love in her eyes that the blonde shuddered. "And brought us Emma, the only person who ever stood by us and believed in us when no one dared to do. The only person who loves us completely. to Separating myself from you in the hope that this would erase what we have done doesn't change who we are, what we have been or who I have become." Regina took a deep breath. "Mother was wrong and you know it. She told us that too. Love is strength." Before anyone could say something Regina joined their hearts becoming one again and gradually the Queen disappeared. Emma didn't have to ask where she went. She noticed Regina's posture, the way she straightened; the Queen went back to where she should never have left.

Emma ran to the brunette and took her in her arms before she fell, unconscious. She wrapped them in her smoke and poofed them to the mansion.

(...)

They landed on the couch, at the mansion and Emma was grateful that her clumsy magic had worked right. She held Regina in her arms, studying the brunette’s face worriedly. Her breath was steady and calm and her features were peaceful. Emma caressed her face gently, not knowing exactly what to do. Should she wake Regina, should she let her rest? She could feel the brunette’s magic emanating from her body and slowly Regina opened her eyes, smiling tiredly but fondly at Emma. 

“Hey there,” The blonde smiled back. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, just a bit tired.” She motioned to Emma help her sit. “I honestly didn’t think that putting my other half back would drain my energy like that.” 

“Well, when you separate yourself from the Queen, back in New York you slept all the way back.” Emma said carefully. She knew that although Regina had reunited with the Queen again, this still could be a sore subject to her and she didn’t want to upset the brunette. 

“Yes, and my back was destroyed because of that monstrosity you insist on calling a car.” Regina chuckled, making Emma relax against her. “Thank you,” She whispered softly after a moment. 

“For what?” Emma’s brown furrowed in slight confusion. 

“For never giving up on me, even in my bad days.” Regina reached for Emma’s face, caressing the blonde cheeks gently. “For supporting me, for standing by my side always.”

“I said I love all of you and I mean it.” Emma said firmly, but softly at the same time. 

“I still don’t understand how can _ you _ love me, you know?” Regina said, looking at the intense greenish eyes in front of her. “I mean, I know you love me and that it’s true, but it still so recent and I’m not very accustomed to this…” 

"A lot of shit happened in our lives for long years and all this shit changed us and at some point we kinda gave up on all this: love, happiness, hope…" Emma pushed back a strand of hair from Regina’s face and kissed her temple gently. "But I knew the day we met that my life would change. That everything I thought about, everything I knew, was about to be smashed and shattered completely so a better thing would take over." Emma pulled Regina closer, and kissed her softly. "We went through a lot of shit in our lives but I think it’s time to let go of those things and fears and finally accept we are made for each other and we are bonded to be together. Our destiny might have been planned by Rumple and his tricky mind but the choice of what we're going to do is ours." Emma’s eyes watered and she closed them tightly. "I choose you, Regina Mills, to love and protect, and to give my heart, my soul and everything I am. I'm yours since the night we met."

Regina felt a lump in her throat. Emma had this ability to leave her speechless. The blonde had confessed her love for Regina in the last few days, but never this way, never so raw and vulnerable and intense. She loved Emma more than she was capable of expressing, but she knew she needed to say something before the blonde interpreted her silence as some form of rejection, the problem was: she couldn't find the right words, so she leaned in and captured Emma's lips in a kiss that she hoped, would convey everything she felt and couldn't say in that moment. 

Emma moaned against Regina’s lips and pulled her closer, wanting to feel everything. Something about this kiss made Emma feel a shiver run down her spine like if a bolt of electricity had washed over them, and she felt a warmth spreading through her chest, body and then all over the place. She breathed against Regina and slowly pulled away, opening her eyes. She imagined what that feeling was, but she needed to see, to know. When her eyes met Regina's she knew she was right. 

"Truelove’s kiss," Regina whispered in amazement, looking Emma in the eyes. After Daniel's death and everything that happened to her, she didn’t think she could have this. She had had true love's kiss with Henry, breaking Zelena's curse, but that was different. Henry was her _ son, the thing she loved most_, but Emma? Emma was something else. Emma was her destiny, her everything. 

"You are the only person with whom I could have had this." Emma smiled, feeling tears gathering in her eyes. 


End file.
